Après le combat
by Friday Queen
Summary: Alors que Laura et les autres élèves pensent que Carmilla est morte dans le sous-sol de la chapelle, celle ci se réveille seule entourée de gravas.


Note : Après l'épisode 34 parce comme tout le monde je suis dans le déni ! Bonne lecture à tous :D

Disclaimer : Carmilla ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

**Après le combat**

Carmilla rejoignit Danny comme prévu, l'épée en main dans le sous sol de la chapelle. La grande rousse la regardait avec inquiétude mais ne dit mot. Le vampire lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'elles allaient surement trouver un peu plus loin. Danny hocha la tête puis regarda devant elle avec détermination, elle allait sauver Laura et les autres avec l'aide de Carmilla.

Elles entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce où la cérémonie allait commencer, elles virent qu'ils avaient rassemblé les sacrifices dont faisait partie Laura, Susan, Lola et Brody. Ce dernier semblait dépité mais en voyant arriver les deux élèves quelque chose se réveilla en lui. La diversion des nouvelles arrivantes lui permis de tirer sur les liens qui, combiné avec l'adrénaline du moment, cédèrent. Il se dépêcha de détacher Susan qui était à ses côtés.

Carmilla quant à elle était galvanisée par la force de la lame d'Hastur et avait déjà tué trois sbires de sa mère quand elle décida d'intervenir en personne.

" Ma chérie... Tu n'apprendras donc jamais rien. " Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

La brune serrait son épée dans sa main, elle pouvait entendre des combats autour d'elle, il restait seulement deux hommes de mains à sa mère en plus de son frère. Cependant il n'était nulle par pour être en vue.

" C'est finit mère. J'en ai assez de ne rien faire... "

Carmilla leva son épée.

" Ça s'arrête ce soir. "

Le rire de sa mère lui glaça le dos, mais la réconforta dans son idée.

" Tout ça pour une simple humaine. "

Carmilla serra les dents, voulant lui dire qu'elle était bien plus mais elle savait que c'était inutile, sa mère voulait simplement gagner du temps.

" CARMILLA ! "

Si la vampire avait eut son cœur qui battait elle était certaine qu'il se serait arrêter en entendant Laura l'appeler. Dieu qu'elle avait envie de se retourner pour voir sa colocataire à nouveau, mais elle savait qu'au moment où elle le ferait sa mère aurait l'opportunité de lui porter un coup fatal. Sa mère sembla penser la même chose au vu de son sourire sarcastique. Cependant pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Carmilla ne fit pas preuve d'égoïsme mais de bravoure et elle s'élança en direction de sa mère sans hésitation. Cette dernière en fut surprise et ne s'écarta pas à temps de la lame qui lui transperça d'épaule. Sa mère cria de douleur mais le vampire de ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et passa à la charge une fois de plus. Le coup transperça le ventre de sa mère qui la regarda une dernière fois, les yeux remplis de peur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa mère avoir peur, se dit Carmilla. La doyenne fut comme expulsée de la lame et s'écrasa contre un pilier, le faisant tomber au passage.

Soudain elle sentit une vive douleur dans ses mains, comme si la lame d'Hastur la brûlait. Rapidement ce fut tout son corps qui se mit à lui faire mal, elle savait que c'était la fin pour elle maintenant. Dans un ultime effort elle détourna le regard et chercha Laura. Sa colocataire était aux prises avec un jeune vampire mais Danny parvint à l'assommer. Carmilla se mit à sourire comprenant que c'était finit pour les vampires, les élèves humains avaient gagné et Laura allait s'en tirer.

Tout se mit à trembler dans le sous-sol tandis que les jambes de Carmilla cédèrent sous son poids.

" Carmilla ! "

Laura arriva juste après que le vampire n'ait touché le sol. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

" Non non non, Carmilla ! "

Cette dernière voulu parler mais parvint tout juste à ouvrir la bouche. Elle avait l'impression de brûler à l'intérieur, c'était trop douloureux. Elle essaya d'offrir un dernier sourire à Laura avant que tout ne devienne noir.

" Non ! " S'exclama Laura.

La journaliste essaya de la réveiller mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était tellement absorbée par la brune qu'elle ne vit pas Will s'approcher d'elle. Le vampire leva son bras pour frapper la jeune femme mais ce fut le bras de Brody qu'il heurta. L'épaule de l'étudiant fit un bruit sec, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était maintenant cassé. Cependant il Brody resta devant Laura pour la protéger.

" Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, bro'." Commença le vampire.

" Pourtant tu m'as bien amené ici. "

" Je savais que Carmilla ne pourrait pas empêcher cette humaine de s'en mêler ! Tu n'allais pas être sacrifier. "

Brody sera les dents mais ne bougea pas.

" Et regarde ! Maintenant ma stupide sœur s'est tué en tuant ma mère ! "

" Elle n'est pas morte ! " S'exclama Laura toujours assise sur le sol avec Carmilla dans ses bras.

" Bien sur que si, la lame d'Hastur a absorbé ma chère sœur... Elle ne savait mais elle l'a quand même utilisé... C'est finit pour elle. "

Les tremblements se firent de plus en fort et Will détourna son regard quelques instants avant de se concentrer son Brody.

" Ça ne tiendras pas longtemps, si vous voulez vraiment vivre c'est le moment de partir. "

Le vampire regarda sa sœur morte et Laura avant de soupirer puis posa ses yeux une dernière fois son meilleur ami.

" Aurevoir Brody. "

Will s'éclipsa rapidement. Brody lâcha le souffle qu'il tenait avant de se tourner vers Laura.

" Tu l'as entendu ? Il faut y aller ! "

" Pas sans elle. " Répondit Laura en berçant Carmilla contre elle.

" C'est trop tard. " Dit Danny en arrivant à son tour. " Il faut qu'on sorte, sinon elle sera morte pour rien. "

Laura sentit la grande rousse lui prendre le bras pour la lever. Elle essaya de résister mais quand Brody lui prit l'autre bras elle n'eut pas d'autre choix de d'obtempérer. Une fois debout elle prit conscience des tremblements des roches aux alentours et de ces amies qui l'attendaient. Elle savait qu'elle devait y aller même si cela voulait dire abandonner le corps de celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Ils se mirent à courir sans attendre mais Laura se retourna une dernière fois pour voir des pierres tomber non loin de Carmilla.

Le reste de sa soirée fut flou pour Laura, elle savait qu'elle avait éteint sa caméra après avoir brièvement raconté avec l'aide de ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé. Betty ayant bien compris comment se sentait son ancienne colocataire envers le vampire qui s'était sacrifié pour eux, ne dormit pas dans ce qui était dorénavant le lit de Carmilla. Elle préféra dormir en compagnie de Brody qui se sentait un peu secoué par la perte de son meilleur ami.

Danny resta avec Laura pour la nuit après une faible résistance de la part de celle ci, cependant la journaliste se laissa tomber de fatigue dans les bras réconfortant de son amie. La grande rousse eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, contrairement à Laura qui était exténuée, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Carmilla et à son sacrifice. La brune avait donné sa vie pour Laura. Elle soupira sachant très bien que depuis que la vampire était entrée dans la vie de la Laura elle n'avait eut plus aucune chance d'être avec elle. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été impressionnée par Carmilla et elle se demanda si elle avait été à sa place si elle aurait fait la même chose, car même si elle tenait beaucoup à Laura elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à mourir pour elle. En tout cas elle savait qu'elle serait présente pour la jeune femme dans les jours à venir qui s'annonçaient difficiles.

Le sous sol de la chapelle était silencieux maintenant.

Soudain le corps inerte de Carmilla se cambra et la brune ouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle resta allongée au sol un moment en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, de plus il y avait ce son assourdissant dans ses oreilles qui la paralysait au sol. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était en train de respirer, elle fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que ce qu'elle entendait dans ses oreilles étaient le bruit de son sang qui circulait dans son organisme... Elle était humaine à nouveau.

Quelque chose de désagréable se manifesta ensuite, elle avait faim et soif... Mais c'était différent de la faim qu'elle ressentait en tant que vampire... Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit des rochers un peu partout. Elle se leva avec quelques difficultés elle avait mal partout, c'était horrible. Une fois debout elle essaya de trouver une sortie pour retourner à l'université et surtout vers Laura. Dieu elle espérait que Laura avait réussis à s'enfuir et n'était pas sous un de ces rochers.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle parvint à entrevoir une sortie, elle dû dégager manuellement quelques gravats, ce qui se révéla difficile maintenant qu'elle n'était plus un vampire, mais heureusement ce ne fut pas impossible. Elle atteignit le devant de l'université une heure plus tard avec de nombreuses égratignures, affamée et à bout de force. La chambre de Perry et LaFontaine était plus proche que celle qu'elle partageait avec Laura et même si elle avait envie de voir la jeune femme elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable d'y arriver, de plus elle avait peur de trouver la chambre vide parce que sa colocataire ne s'en été pas tirée.

Elle s'effondra à moitié sur la porte en essayant de frapper. Quelques secondes plus tard Perry lui ouvrit.

" Oh mon Dieu ! " S'exclama-t-elle en attrapant la brune. " LaFontaine ! "

La biologiste arriva dans la seconde pour aider sa meilleure amie. Elles déposèrent Carmilla sur son lit. Perry ne perdit pas de temps et commença à examiner l'ex-vampire.

" Laura ? Comment va Laura ? " Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

" Elle va bien mais elle ira encore mieux en sachant que tu es toujours en vie. Elle était anéantie. "

Carmilla excisa un sourire à la pensée du petit bout de femme.

" J'ai soif. "

Perry grimaça.

" On a pas de sang, je... "

" Non, de l'eau... J'ai besoin d'eau... "

LaFontaine hocha la tête et partie chercher dont elle avait besoin. Pendant que Perry était en train de désinfecter une plaie de Carmilla elle prit conscience de l'état de la brune.

" Tu es en vie ! "

" Oui Lola, on avait vu. " Commenta LaFontaine en tendant le verre à Carmilla.

Perry leva les yeux au ciel.

" Non... Elle est en vie pour de vrai, son cœur... Il bat. "

Carmilla ne répondit pas car elle était trop occupé à boire son verre d'eau d'une traite. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement une fois fini.

" Yep, il semblerait que je sois humaine à nouveau. " Dit-elle.

LaFontaine lui sourit et Carmilla le lui rendit timidement.

" La lame d'Hastur... Je pense que c'est elle qui m'a rendu humaine à nouveau. Elle a absorbé le vampire en moi. C'est la seule explication que j'ai pour le moment. " Commenta-elle.

Perry soigna avec attention les plaies de la brune qui étaient principalement sur ses mains et avant bras, résultat de son évasion.

" Vous auriez quelque chose à manger ? "

LaFontaine essaya de ne pas rire et lui apporta un plat entier de brownies tout chaud que Perry avait finit une dizaine de minute plus tôt. Carmilla se jeta sur la nourriture sans attendre. Il était étrange manger à nouveau des aliments pour de vrai. En tant que vampire elle continuait à manger des aliments, mais le gout était différent, il était atténué et beaucoup moins savoureux que maintenant qu'elle était humaine à nouveau. Perry regarda avec satisfaction la brune engloutir sa cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de manger Carmilla se sentait mieux, de plus Perry en avait finit avec elle aussi.

" Je sais que j'ai déjà abusée de votre hospitalité, mais es-ce que je peux rester dormir ici ? "

Les deux rousses se regardèrent avec surprise.

" Tu ne veux pas aller voir Laura ? "

Carmilla baissa les yeux.

" Je suis trop faible, je ne sais pas si je serrais capable de monter un étage de plus... "

C'était la vérité, mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle avait aussi peur de revoir Laura, même si elle en mourait d'envie, une partie d'elle avait tout simplement peur, peur du rejet de Laura à nouveau. Maintenant qu'elle était humaine elle savait pas si elle pourrait le supporter une fois de plus.

Perry du s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle s'assit aux côtés de Carmilla et lui prit délicatement la main.

" Tu sais, je pense que Laura te tuer quand elle va savoir que tu étais ici cette nuit et pas avec elle. "

La brune sentit ses joues brûler.

" Mais je comprend. " Continua-t-elle.

" Merci. " Répondit Carmilla avant de s'allonger sur le lit.

Elle ne mit que quelques secondes avant de s'endormir. LaFontaine et Perry se regardèrent puis la biologiste partie se coucher dans son lit à son tour. Perry finit de ranger ce qui traînait avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle sentit sa meilleure amie s'approcher d'elle et passer un bras sur sa taille. Perry sourit involontairement et attira LaFontaine contre elle. Elles s'endormirent rapidement à leur tour.

Le lendemain ce fut Carmilla qui se réveilla en premier. Elle se sentait de mieux en mieux et après passé toute une nuit à faire des cauchemars sur les différentes façon dont aurait pu mourir Laura, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller la voir. Elle s'inquiéta quelques instants de trouver Betty dans leur chambre, mais cette fois la tentation était trop forte.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé c'était de trouver Danny qui fermait la porte de leur chambre. Inconsciemment elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Danny avait passé la nuit avec Laura ?

Le cœur de Carmilla se brisa sans crier garde.

Soudain la grande rousse croisa son regard. Cette fois ci ce fut elle qui marqua un temps d'arrêt.

" Car...milla ? "

" Hey. "

En trois pas Danny était face à elle.

" Mais... " Commença-t-elle.

Carmilla se mordit la lèvre ne sachant pas quoi dire à la jeune femme quand cette dernière la pris dans ses bras. Dire qu'elle était choquée serait un euphémisme.

" Je suis tellement contente que tu sois en vie. "

" Euh... Moi aussi. " Répondit maladroitement la brune.

Sentant la gène de Carmilla Danny s'écarta.

" Merci pour hier. "

L'ex-vampire hocha la tête.

" Es-ce que Laura... " Commença-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi lui demander. Heureusement pour elle Danny prit la parole.

" Elle dort. J'allais chercher quelque chose à manger pour le petit déjeuné mais comme tu es là... Je vais juste rentrer dans ma chambre. "

Carmilla hocha à nouveau la tête, incertaine.

" Merci d'être resté avec elle cette nuit. "

" Elle aurait préféré que se soit toi. "

Danny lui sourit une dernière fois avant de la laisser. Carmilla la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers la porte de la chambre de Laura le cœur de battant. C'était étrange d'être à nouveau confronter à ce genre de situation se dit-elle en sentant son cœur frapper dans sa poitrine. Elle inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était encore dans la semi obscurité. Elle repéra rapidement Laura qui dormait dans son lit. Elle s'approcha doucement mais elle n'était plus aussi silencieuse qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être quand elle était vampire. Ce fut surement pour cette raison que Laura se réveilla. Carmilla se figea lorsqu'elle croisa le regard endormit de sa colocataire.

" Hey Carmilla. " La salua Laura.

" Hey cutie. "

La jeune femme la fixa un instant puis du se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle se leva précipitamment de son lit.

" Carmilla ? "

" C'est moi. "

" Mais... Je... Tu... "

Laura était figée ne sachant pas quoi faire.

" Tu es en vie... "

" Plus que jamais. "

Laura se précipita vers elle et alors que Carmilla s'attendait à un câlin elle fut surprise de recevoir une gifle.

" Aie ! "

" Ça c'est pour avoir faillit mourir dans mes bras ! " S'exclama Laura.

Puis elle attrapa la brune et l'attira dans un baiser passionnée. Carmilla avait mal aux bras, au dos, à sa joue à peu près partout en fait mais quand elle sentit les lèvres de Laura contre les siennes toute la douleur sembla s'estomper instantanément.

" Ça c'est pour être revenue. " Dit Laura à bout de souffle contre ses lèvres. " Et parce que tu sais... "

Carmilla se mit à rire avant de se pencher pour un autre baiser.

" Moi aussi cupcake, moi aussi. "

Laura lui sourit puis se détacha d'elle pour ouvrit complément le rideau pour voir Carmilla. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise mais surtout d'inquiétude en voyant l'état de ses mains et ses bras.

" Mon Dieu Carm ! Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

La brune s'assit sur son lit avant de commencer son récit sur son évasion puis Perry et LaFontaine.

" Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ici directement ? " Demanda Laura, un peu blessée.

" J'avais peur que tu ne veilles plus me voir. "

Laura la regarda avec horreur avant de lui prendre les mains.

" Jamais ! Non. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, j'était bouleversée je ne le pensais pas. S'il te plait crois moi... "

Carmilla hocha la tête et Laura lui sourit.

" Et aussi parce que j'étais à bout de force parce que... "

Carmilla prit la main de la jeune femme et la posa contre sa poitrine en se disant que c'était mieux que n'importe quelle explication. Laura fronça les sourcils au début puis elle comprit.

" Ton cœur... Il bat... Vite "

La brune lui sourit.

" Qu'es-ce que tu veux, tu me fais de l'effet. "

Laura eut un petit rire.

" Je t'aime. " Murmura-t-elle.

" Je sais. "

Carmilla regarda intensément l'humaine, la jeune femme pour qui elle avait tout sacrifié.

" Moi aussi je t'aime Laura. "


End file.
